Szczęśliwe Zoo w Hoboken
Szczęśliwe Zoo w Hoboken - piosenka śpiewana przez biomechaniczne sobowtóry Lulu, Hansa, Rhondę, Savio, Clemsona i przez Frances Abertę w odcinku Wymarzone wakacje. Tekst piosenki thumb|right|260 px Hans: Bo w tym miejscu, mili moi, każdy wie Savio, Hans i Lulu: Nie padają nigdy słowa złe I dajemy wam głowę Sny będziecie kolorowe Rhonda, Savio, Hans, Clemson i Lulu: Tu mieeeeć! Clemson: Nawet za niewielką bardzo kwotę Możesz pociąg złapać do Hoboken Tu i tam, cały kram Lulu: To co chcecie wydam wam Savio, Lulu i Clemson: Tak jeeest! Hans: Byliśmy nikczemni Savio: Niestety to prawda (mowa) Hans: Każdy z nas się zachowywał źle Lulu: Ja nie Hans: Tak fakt, ja mówiłem generalnie Rhonda: Lecz wszystko było minęło! Clemson: Jest zgoda ? Zgoda! Savio, Clemson, Lulu, Hans i Rhonda: Bo mieszkamy teraz jak u mamy W rajskim Zoo, żyć się chceeee! Hans, Clemson i Savio: W tym radosnym sobie miejscu żyjemy Na nikogo się tu nie gniewamy Rhonda: I nikomu nie jest ciasno Hans:'' I co wtorek mamy ciasto'' Szeregowy: No nieee! Co? Clemson: To raj, nie Zoo Savio:'' Najadam się, a co?'' Lulu: Tu zły porzuca zło Savio, Clemson, Hans, Rhonda i Lulu: Wszystkim dobrze żyje się w tym Zoo Skipper wszystkich bije ... Francis: Do Hoboken was przywiało Cieszcie się Gdzie nigdy nie jest brudno Nie, och nie Śmiało więc wszyscy bęc Chodźcie na moje ręce dwieee! I zwiedzajcie nasze Zoo Tu w Hoboken, w USAAA! Hura! Skipper: ''No to już wiemy kto...'' Kowalski:'' Na stówę.'' Tekst oryginalny thumb|right|260 pxHans: In ze happy little land of Hoboken, Hans & Lulu: Where an unkind word is never spoken! You can bet your left flipper, That we'll get you feeling chipper. All Hoboken Animals: Today! Clemson: For the price of a lousy subway token, You can catch the next train to Hoboken! Let our wares lose the cares! Lulu: From our droopy derrieres! Savio, Lulu, & Hans: Okay! Hans: Ve vere vonce qvite rotten. Savio: mowa Tragic yet true. Hans: Naughty ninnies vone and all vere ve. Lulu: mowa Not me! Hans: Yes, fine, I vas speaking generally. Rhonda: But here our past is forgotten. Clemson: mowa So, we're good? I'm good! All Hoboken Animals: It's the endless summer, Anti-bummer, Life of zoo luxury! Hans, Savio & Clemson: In the perky peppy land of Hoboken, Where your anger never gets provoken! Rhonda: No more holding bitter grudges. Hans: Every Tuesday we make fudges. Private: No way! mowa What? Clemson: It's paradise! Savio: mowa They serve the freshest mice. Lulu: It turns the bad to nice. All Hoboken Animals: In the happy little land of Ho-- ... Frances: In the shiny tiny land of Hoboken, Where nothing's ever dirty or broken. Here's a tip, stay awhile. Take a trip, to the smile Buffet! In the happy little land of Hoboken, U.S.A.! Hooray! Skipper: mowa (Dark mastermind.) Kowalski: mowa (Totally)! Ciekawostki *W piosence Hans (a właściwie jego biomechaniczny sobowtór) ma inny głos. Kategoria:Piosenki z serii Madagaskar Kategoria:Piosenki z serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru